Revenge
by StormWolf91
Summary: It's 1989, and the Berlin Wall was finally breached. Prussia can't wait to see his younger brother Germany again, but not before he takes his revenge the man who held him captive for the past four decades. This an anti-Soviet fic. NO YAOI!


Revenge by Victoria S. Campbell

Gilbert Weillschmidt, the former embodiment of Prussia, stormed down the hallway, fists clenched and eyes blazing.

He waited forty-two years for this; forty-two long years since he lost his home and was taken from his younger brother. And he waited twenty-nine years for the Berlin Wall to finally fall.

Ludwig's (Germany) repeated statements that he hated his Nazi leaders fell upon deaf ears. He was glad the so-called "Allies" executed as many Nazis as they could, but he was devastated when they destroyed his older brother's home and split up the German land and people among themselves.

Gilbert winced at the memory of Ludwig's horrified and enraged face. He never saw his stern, serious little brother break down like that.

Then the Prussian's brow knitted in anger when he remembered the leaders of England, France, and Israel objecting to the reunification. _"Those pricks got off easy after the war, so they have no right to complain. They don't know what it's like to have family and friends taken away for over forty years. They don't have a fucking clue",_ he thought furiously.

Reaching his destination at the end of the hall, Prussia threw the door open and stomped in, glaring around the room with disdain.

Ivan Braginsky, the personification of Russia, was sprawled in a chair, his eyes half closed. Drunk again, it seemed. The dull, lavender sight organs were also bloodshot with the after-effects of binge drinking from last night and today. As the core of the soon-to-be dead Soviet Union, the seceding of the nations formerly trapped behind the Iron Curtain was taking a major toll on his body.

He wasn't wearing his scarf and overcoat, so Gilbert, or anybody else, could see how different he looked. Ivan didn't have any shoes on, and he was dressed only in a white undershirt and worn-out black cargo pants. He hadn't shaved in a few days, so he had short beige stubble on his face. Nor did he sleep, as his eyes were rheumy and lined with dark circles. He lost a lot of weight, at least 80 pounds, and it showed quite a bit around his diminished midsection. He didn't have the perpetual liar's smile on his face either—just a frown. There were many scars on the visible parts of his body, some of which were still raw and red.

He raised his head slowly at the unexpected "visitor" after the door banged open. "What do you want?", the Russian man grumbled irritably, his eyes narrowing.

The Prussian's face took on the same expression. "The wall's broken through. Liz, Feliks and the others have already crossed over into the west. I did my part, of course", Gilbert held up a sledgehammer with a grim smirk. "England, France, and Israel couldn't stop me from going home. And neither can you", he declared.

Ivan glared at the gloating Prussian. Leave it to Gilbert to shove triumph in his face. "So what? You want to go home, da? Then get out", he snapped, pointing at the door with a half empty vodka bottle. Over half a dozen more were lying around his room.

"Not yet, fatass. I can wait a little longer. After all, we've got some unfinished business to take care of", Prussia hissed. "What do you— Argh!", Ivan yelled in pain as Gilbert suddenly punched him in the nose. The former put a hand to his face in shock, feeling blood drip from his nostrils.

"You know what I'm here for. You've caused the world so much trouble over this last century, and I just wanted to give you some payback", Prussia growled, clenching his fists. Russia growled back and reached for the metal faucet pipe hidden under his chair, but Prussia was too quick for him. He thrust the faucet end of the pipe into the communist's skull, hearing a satisfying *CRACK!*.

Russia moaned painfully as he fell to the floor. Any witnesses that were ignorant of the man's previous actions in life would've pitied him, but Prussia knew better. Everyone east of Berlin knew better. There would be no pity for Ivan.

"You don't understand…", Ivan grumbled, looking away. Gilbert viciously seized the front of Ivan's shirt and hoisted him up. It wasn't hard, considering how thin the latter had become. "WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND?", he raged, spittle flying from his mouth. "That you're a selfish, abusive, hypocritical mass murderer? No, I understand that perfectly. You allow your bosses to be murdered in that damn revolution, and you don't even help your people during the crisis. You just oppress and murder them in your disgusting lust for power for the next seventy five years".

"Then _'der fucking fuehrer' _comes along and has nearly 12 million innocents killed. What? Did you think that West and I wanted another war on our hands after we were left virtually broke from the last one? Do you know how horrified we were when we found out Hitler was having our people slaughtered like animals? …I guess you don't know, considering you're a fucking pro at it. You've been one even before the Reds came, isn't that right? And even when World War II broke out, you still continued your reign of terror. While everyone was busy with the Nazis, you invade Finland, and brutalized Poland, but everybody looks the other way".

"…And then Al finally grows some balls and speaks against you after ALL the damage has been done. After the both of you power hungry shit-heads developed nukes, and after he kissed your ass in World War II, and condoned the Reds' actions from the start. Condoning the lies, oppression and brutality, condoning the Winter War, condoning Katyn. He didn't let you get away with your half-baked attempt to conquer Afghanistan, but that was 35 years too late. That fucking kid never could do anything right. His whole country was built on hypocrisy, so I guess you're similar in more ways than one".

"Don't compare me to that arrogant little bastard", Ivan sneered, but Gilbert ignored him. "Look at this", the latter snarled, grabbing a fistful of Russia's hair and shoving his face into the window. Masses of people were poring through the remnants of the Wall, running through the streets of free Berlin.

"See that? People are running away from you. They don't want anything to do with you. They never want to see your face again. They HATE you. You know why? Because you lied to them, you starved them, you killed their families and friends, you tried to beat them all into submission, but even after all your cruelty… you still failed. Did you honestly think you could beat the awesome me, Feliks and Liz? You may have stopped our revolts, but did you think you can stop US? Really? We were out and about kicking ass while you were a scared little kid that kept hiding from the Mongols. And Liz… Oh, Liz….", Gilbert looked away, trying to keep tears out his eyes.

Teeth clenched, he savagely turned around toward Russia again. "If you lay so much as a finger on her, I'll give you one last act of 'Red pride' by painting the motherland with what's left of you! You asshole! I'll kill you if you ever hurt Liz and her people again! I promised Roderich that I'd protect her while we were gone. It was the ONE thing I agreed with him on, and I couldn't even uphold my end of it! Dammit, I love her! I know she still loves Roderich, but it doesn't mean that I'll change my true feelings because of it. …I guess you don't even know what love really is. You've never felt it, after all".

Prussia's eyes blazed. He remembered that there were many others aside from himself and Hungary that suffered long before World War II. "Are you under the delusion that the Baltic trio will stick by your side after all this is over? You're wrong. Every single day they wish you would just fall over dead. They can't wait to leave. …You think your sisters are proud of you? Do you think they still _love_ you? They hate you, too! Ukraine wished it was _you _that got caught in the radiation blast! The way she was hit, she'll have to go through chemotherapy for the next twenty years!"

"You goddamn Reds. The color of your flags represents the blood you splattered all over history. It's ironic how communist tyranny is committed by a bunch of chinks, beaners and pigs. Capitalist pigs, communist pigs, what's the difference? You're both gonna fry in hell one day!", Prussia spat.

Russia smiled bitterly, and Prussia backed up a little, clutching the faucet pipe tighter. "You will too, one day, Kaliningrad. The only reason you're not dead yet is because you're a stubborn bastard that just won't go away", he chuckled darkly.

Prussia swung the pipe into Russia's head a second time, his rage flaring up again. "Never call me that again, you red pig! I'm _Prussia_! And that name will stay! I'm not Kaliningrad, I'm not East Germany, and I'm not the German Democratic Republic! There was nothing _democratic _about my land, either. You made sure of that! …But no more".

Gilbert turned around and stood in the doorway. He looked down at Ivan, who was still on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye. There was some blood in his hair from when the pipe smashed into his skull.

"I hope you're happy with yourself and what you've done, with how many people you've killed and how many lives you ruined. I've hated you for 74 years, and my feelings aren't going to change anytime soon. So as far as I'm concerned, you're dead like the rest of the communist pigs. Rot in pieces", the Prussian finished, his voice cracking slightly.

The door slammed, and the sound of rapid footsteps was heard outside.

When Ivan got back up, Gilbert was gone. He staggered toward the window and looked out.

Gilbert Weillschmidt, or Prussia, as he would always call himself, had already joined the crowds of people, searching for his younger brother, not looking back even once.

END

Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Story © ME, Victoria Campbell

This is an anti-communist story I wrote on December 26th, because the Soviet Union was finally abolished on that day. Like I said, rot in pieces. … The whole story basically tells you what I think of communism and all the lives it ruined, and ended.

Keep in mind that Prussia's character is not very considerate towards others so chances are he might spout something offensive if he's extremely angry.

I HATE it when I see art and fanfics of Prussia dying or getting killed. It sucks; he's too awesome to die, especially at the hands of Nazis and Communists DX

NO this is NOT yaoi! Go look for porn somewhere else. Rape and sexual abuse is NOT kawaii in case you haven't noticed.

In the World War II strips of Axis Powers Hetalia, it was made clear that Germany hated his boss (Hitler) and thought him insane.

Yeah, I know the Soviet Union was official in 1922, but I count it since 1917, when the Bolsheviks manifested their greed for power by initiating the Russian Revolution—so it's about 74 years to me.

If I remember correctly, the Holocaust death toll was around 12 million, half of which were Jewish.

The Berlin Wall was erected in 1961, and it began to fall on November 9 1989.

The British, French, and Israeli governments didn't want Germany to be reunified. Oh, but they would rather have the nation crushed by the red pigs that killed _nearly twice as many as the Nazis?_ Would they rather keep families and friends torn apart by the bloodstained Iron Curtain? Yeah, real nice, right? I bet England would pitch a huge fit if it was occupied by France and vice versa, and Israel would do the same if it was occupied by Iraq or Afghanistan. /furious sarcasm

…It really pisses me off that not many people remember (or speak about) all the atrocities that the Soviet Union committed throughout its existence. Not just during World War 2 either.

And if anyone reading this supports any of the communist nations or thinks they're "cool", kindly do the world a favor and get your heads checked. And read some history books.

Gilbert= Prussia  
Ludwig= Germany or "West" as Prussia calls him  
Ivan= Russia  
Al= America  
Feliks= Poland  
Liz= Hungary  
Roderich= Austria


End file.
